lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Houseparty
“'Bionic Houseparty'” is the 23rd episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 2, 2015. This is the 69th episode overall. Plot Davenport lays in critical condition after the battle between the Lab Rats and Victor Krane's bionic soldiers. In an attempt to save him, Leo risks his life, to perform a dangerous bionic process. Meanwhile, after being deactivated from the Triton App, Krane’s former bionic soldiers have nowhere to go, and follow Adam home. Story The bionic soldiers have nowhere to go so they follow Adam home. Leo visits Davenport in the hospital to find out he wasn't doing as well as Tasha said. Mr. President tells Chase and Bree that he is looking for the soldiers and Chase and Bree decide whether or not to tell him they have the soldiers. Leo uses his energy tranference ability to save Davenport but that causes him to age faster. The President sends Agent Reed to pick up the soldiers but the first time she comes they Geo-leap away. In the end Davenport makes The Davenport Bionic Academy to send the bionic soldiers their so they can train and go on missions like Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Guest Cast * Various as Krane's Bionic Soldiers * Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed Mentioned Cast *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Ashley Argota as Taylor Trivia * When Tasha tells Donald not to take on government agents, she is referring to the events of "You Posted What?!?" * This episode foreshadows the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * S-1 is mentioned by both Leo and Adam in this episode. * This episode bears similarity to Crush, Chop and Burn, with the soldiers partying like teenagers and the President planning to have them placed in cells. * This is the third time a party is thrown. The first being Crush, Chop and Burn, and the second being Bionic Birthday Fail. *Leo states that Tasha still doesn't like Adam, Bree, and Chase living with them. * It appears the public has forgiven the team after their power surge blunder and now accepts them again. However, they're still mistrustful of the surviving members of Krane's Bionic Army. * The team tried to protect the soldiers from being captured. * S-1 is the only soldier not accounted for. Sebastian's signal may not have reached since Leo blasted her unconscious at the junkyard. * As a running gag, Sebastian kept doing the opposite of what Chase says. * The soldiers proved themselves to be good by transferring their energy to Leo in front of the president. * Donald and Leo both almost died in this episode. * This took place 24 hours after Rise of the Secret Soldiers, and deals with the aftermath of Krane's disappearance. * Leo saved Donald's life by transferring energy from himself to him. ** This caused him to make his aging process much faster. ** Ironically, Leo's right (bionic) arm is the arm he uses with his walking stick when he turns old. * The Bionic Academy is introduced in this episode. * Krane's Bionic Soldiers thought that Adam was their Leader since Krane is missing. * Donald went to the same hospital Leo ended up in, in You Posted What?!? * Tasha didn't know Douglas gave Leo an energy transferrance ability. Goofs * Adam says, "S-1 through 29, welcome home!" despite the fact that S-1 was blasted away by Leo in the previous episode. Given that Adam isn't very bright, he may have just been unaware of S-1's absence, or he misidentified the soldiers. It's confirmed in One of Us that she wasn't among the soldiers rounded up. * When Leo accidently causes Davenport's heart to stop in the hospital, the heart monitor states that Davenport's has a heart rate of 120 BPM, however a normal human's BPM is 60 to 100 BPM, meaning that Davenport's BPM should be spiking rather than stopping. ** Also, during the scene, the BPM doesn't change. *When the camera switches to Donald after the Lab Rats are arguing for the bionic soldiers to remain free, none of the soldiers are visible in the background. When the camera switches again, all of them are still in the living room. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Houseparty Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Major Events Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes written by Mark Brazill Category:February Episodes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Brase Episodes Category:Doneo Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Chadam Episodes Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy